


Helicopter Parent

by Peteyandmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Idiots in Love, Mentions of Sex, Night Before The Wedding, Sex, Sex Talk, The Talk, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Weddings, Weirdness, by Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: MJ wasn't the one to do this...but she's going to
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Helicopter Parent

That night May had a night shift at the hospital, what meant that she wouldn't be in the apartment till 10 am at least. It was her night.

Peter and her had been in a steady relationship for over a year, and had been haven fucking amazing sex (because Peter and his 11 inches had a lot going on for him) for over five months. But the last two weeks Peter was always so busy with Stark's shit, and homework and they were never alone. So...this was her night. 

MJ entered the apartment at 10 pm with the spare key she knew they had under a rock of the tree next to their door and went straight to Peter's room.  
MJ wasn't the one to do this kind of things, but she would tonight if that meant getting laid, so she took off her shirt and her pants leaving her in her black and red underwear. 

She's changing the Ironman sheets, because what the fuck, sometimes she doubted her boyfriend was 18 years old and instead was 8. She bought her own sheets because she expected this, she bought them a couple of months ago because they were super comfortable even if it was silk. Peter's room was small, smaller than the one he had before de blip anyway but at least the bunk bed wasn't there anymore.

When everything was settled and in it's place she got under the dark blue silk sheets, changing her position a hundred times trying to look sexy or something.  
Damn this boy has changed her, what the actual fuck this wasn't her at all...but she was doing it. 

Finally at 11:02 pm, Peter crawled into his room, closing the window with his foot and landing perfectly on his feet taking the suit off, not realizing her presence.

-So much for Peter tingle huh?- MJ said and Peter jumped a little

-Babe!!- Peter said- I didn't knew you were going to be here

-Yeah, I wanted to surprise you- MJ said rolling her eyes

-Wha...what are you doing there?- Peter said

-Let's get this straight- MJ said- I'm naked under here.

-You are?- Peter said, a smirk instantly appeared in his face

-Mostly- MJ said, Peter approached the bed slowly- You haven't touched me in two weeks

-Are you trying to seduce me Miss Jones?- Peter asked 

-I don't need to try, I already did- MJ said, she sat up letting the silk covers slide off her body. Peter freeze for a second taking her in.

-You want me to touch you Jones?- Peter asked, he climbed into bed, MJ then proceed to surround him with her legs, instantly connecting their lips, Peter's hand went to her back, trying to take off her bra

-Need help with that bug boy?- MJ whispered into his ear 

-I think I can manage thank you- Peter said, he started to kiss her cheek, and then her neck and then her shoulder finally being able to take off the red and black bra.

-Did I surprise you?- MJ smirked putting her hands in his cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss

-You did- Peter said and his hands caressed her bare side- And I love it 

Peter moaned when MJ grinded her hips into his hard on.

-You're in for a ride lover boy- MJ said, putting her hands in top of his and guiding them through her body to her butt. Peter kissed her hip, and then all of her belly- Peter 

Peter smiled against her skin, flipping them so he was on top and they started kissing again, taking the last of their underwear off, moaning between kisses and soft touches.

Soon they were lost in each other, and there was nothing else in the world, just MJ and Peter, just the two of them and the words whispered into each others ears. They both moaned out in pleasure when they arrived to their peaks. Peter fell next to MJ both of them breathing heavily and smiling. MJ rested her head in his chest, surrounding his body with one arm in form of a hug caressing his abs while Peter caressed lovingly her arm up and down. 

-Why did we wait so long to do that?- Peter asked and MJ chuckled 

-it wasn't actually that long- MJ said- Just a couple of weeks 

-Let's not do that again- Peter said smiling and resting her in the pillow so he could kiss her, his hands caressing her thigh.

-Give me ten minutes tiger- MJ said with a laugh- Not all of us have super stamina you know

Peter smirked leaning in for a kiss again.

-Kid gather your things we're going to the... OH MY GOD- Tony said putting a hand in his eyes.

-MR. STARK!!- Peter said covering up MJ with the covers, who let out a small scream. 

-I told you not to go in without asking!!!!- another voice said from the hall, who Peter recognized as Natasha 

-Put some clothes on, you horny teens- Tony said closing the door

-You're the one that burst into here without knocking!- MJ complained while Peter handled her one of his shirts and she put her panties on.

-I didn't thought my kid was going to be screwing his girlfriend- Tony said

-I did- Natasha said- And I warned you

-We weren't screwing- Peter said ruffling his nose at the word and putting his pants on- That's an awful word to describe making love.

MJ rolled her eyes at his words

-Babe, not important right now- MJ said opening the door finally and making his way to the kitchen for something to eat

-What...what... what are you guys doing here anyway?- Peter asked scratching his neck and sitting on the couch

-I was going to bring you to the tower because you were alone this weekend but...- Tony said- I guess you're not alone 

-I told you MJ would be here- Natasha said again 

-Yeah yeah, We get it Romanoff you warned me- Tony said-Are you guys at least being careful? No need for spider babies around yet

-We're not stupid- MJ said sitting next to a really red Peter in the couch- I'm on the pill since I was like 15, haven't missed a day in my life and not gonna miss a day in the near future

Tony frowned 

-Okay, so...-Peter said uncomfortably- Anything else?

-Do you need to have the talk?

-Mr.Stark- Peter said rolling his eyes- We've been having sex for like...5 months now

-He's really good a it- MJ said taking a bite of the granola bar in her hand 

-Babe!!!!- Peter said turning red again and making Natasha laugh and Tony glare at the sassy teenager.

-What?!- MJ said- Just stating facts

-I didn't need to know that- Tony said

-You're encouraging this Tony- Natasha said- Let's leave them alone

-If you get her pregnant I'll personally cut your balls off- Tony said while Natasha dragged him to the door closing it behind them

-So you see now why I don't want to go permanently to live at the tower?- Peter said- Helicopter parent 

MJ laughed and they both laid down on the couch.

-Helicopter parent indeed- MJ said- But he's right, if your get me pregnant I will cut your balls off before he does

-Noted- Peter said


End file.
